1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, a method of controlling the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, a wearable device for transmitting or receiving data to or from the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, and a method of controlling the wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receive echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining at least one image of an internal part of the object (e.g., soft tissue or blood flow). In particular, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for medical purposes including observing an internal area of an object, detecting foreign substances, and assessing injuries. Such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses provide high stability, display images in real time, and are safe due to no radiation exposure, compared to X-ray apparatuses. Therefore, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is widely used together with other types of imaging diagnosis apparatus including a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and the like
Wearable devices refer to all types of electronic devices that are worn on the body to perform computing tasks. Since wearable devices communicate with a user near the user, they have various advantages and are being actively developed all over the world. Examples of wearable devices include a digital armband for checking a user's health and fitness status, a smartwatch that incorporates the functionality of a smartphone into an actual watch, and smart glasses that combine eye glasses with a smartphone. Due to their benefits, there is demand for wearable devices in the field of medical equipment.